


fetch me a bottle of your denial

by Ashesandmint



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, and angst for good measure, porn and feelings i guess, set after 6.20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesandmint/pseuds/Ashesandmint
Summary: She'd stated her intentions. But intentions change. And Elizabeth Keen was not intrested in limitaions.





	fetch me a bottle of your denial

_All you’ll ever be_

_That’s all you’ll ever be._

Of the few things Reddington prides himself on, rendering words harmless was one of them, harmless to _him._

But this time he couldn’t.

“My forgiveness is scarce, Elizabeth. Yet you’re counting on it being easily accessible.” He wasn’t gonna let up easy.

She swallows. “I—I thought you could be like me.”

It’s the first time he looks at her, head fully turned. Sunglasses doing nothing to mask the intensity of his eyes. It felt like staring into the sun. “Impulsive?”

“Forgiving.”

* * *

 

_I don’t know what to do_

_You either let it out and leave, or you suck it up and stay._

_You know I cannot leave_

_Because you owe her?_

_Because I love her._

It was an easy equation after all. The solution to his problem was punishment.

 

* * *

 

_All you’ll ever be_

He shows up at her doorstep that night. Distinct smell of cigar on his suit. A distinct smile of intolerance on his lips.

“Come in.” she says and moves to the side, gesturing for him to enter but he doesn’t.

“Elizabeth I’m not here to stay. I came to tell you I'll be away for a while.”

Her eyes snap to him. “Away? Where?”

He laughs. “Oh nothing too exciting. But it will be long.” He tilts his head and pulls a peculiar look. “Two or three months. Four at most.” His framing is innocent. Coming off simple and without a trace of resentment.

But she read through his agenda. It wasn’t hard to miss. She could barely go a week without seeing him. Let alone whole months. Let alone like this _._ He was _punishing her._

“Oh no, you won’t.”

He looks over his sunglasses at her “Excuse me?”

The panic running in her fingers was driving her. She was close to losing control, _again. Again._

“Please,” She grabs the cuff of his shirt with one hand. Her hand sliding down until it links with his own. His fingers were unresponsive. But then he opens them, lets her do what she wants. “Come in.”

He looks at her and regrets it, her blue eyes too soft. Her brown hair flowing, soft. Her lips in a frozen plea, soft.

He’s always let her do what she wants.

She grabs a drink from her kitchen while he waits by the couch, standing. She offers him a smile. “You know you can sit down, right?”

“What I know and what I want are two different things.”

Instead of giving him the glass she retreats it. She’s being _playful._ Reddington could deal with most things, could handle dire circumstances. But Liz being playful was something that overwhelmed him. She often overwhelms him.

“What _do_ you want?”

He tires to read her. _Why are you doing this_

“Peace.”

“And I can’t give you that?” 

 _Oh Lizzy_. “You can’t give a parent peace after betraying them.” He wasn’t letting that word go.

The lamp in her living room cast a slight shadow on his face. And she heard _parent_ seething out between his teeth. And it clicks in her mind, the source of his added agitation. His added anger. 

“You took on his role.”

“I took on no such role.”

“ _You_ told Katarin—”

“I know what I told Katarina. You however, don’t”

She didn’t get it, why it was pressing his buttons. Why it was making him _hostile._

She couldn’t help that it was starting to piss _her_ off. “Look, you can’t leave me here. Besides,” She had to do it, use it: “You promised my mother, the woman you loved.”

His eyes twitch and she knows she misstepped.

“Who told you she was the woman I loved?” His tone is mocking. She clutches harder on the glass of wine and sucks in a breath.

 “Dom.”

“Dom is wrong.” He didn’t feel like explaining himself. It was all too heavy. it was all a _mess._

A vision flashes in his mind. A memory tucked deep into his subconscious, in a place he loathed to remember.

_There was a woman I loved, she was.. my life. My heart. And she died._

The memory of her death. Elizabeth's death.

He was wearing the cream suit. The seams of it laid on his body, she traced the edges with her eye.

“Dom is wrong.” He repeats.

Elizabeth feels her plan implode. She sees the bond of family she relied upon thrust back in her face. He wasn’t going to stay for her. He—

Her feet move on their own. She closes in on him. The proximity highlighting the _cold._ It was too cold for a May night. she felt it in her bones.

So she acts on impulse, as she always does.

“Please-” Her voice drops to a pleading whisper. It traces the air between them and lands on his own mouth. The five syllabled word.

“Please,” he replies, not daring to shift not one inch. Not closer, not farther. “Let me go.”

He’s asking her permission. Not to make this harder than it already is. She declines.

“You,” It comes out as a pant. She’s reached some limit where the cogs in her mind let loose. She’s reached a breaking point. And it gives her _clarity._ “Are not going anywhere.” That’s when she puts her lips to his cheek. Unexpected. And he goes still.

But it’s too late. She’s already read him. And she pulls back. Places another kiss to his other cheek. Hot and wet. She pulls back with a faint sound.

_A legend goes that once there was a boy who merged the sun and the stars. He looked at the sky in awe and wonder. Life set out before him, and he merged the stars._

_He thought they were one._

_He thought everything was one and same._

_And the sky lost its clarity. And the night faded to null._

_He merged the suns and the sky replied back:_

_Do not make me what I am not._

“Elizabeth,” She’s surprised he could even speak at all. She felt him go _still_ the moment she touched him. It’s not like she fully knew what she was doing either. “Don’t make me what I am not.”

She doesn’t fully know what she’s doing. But she knows what he means.

And denial is a fragile dam that bursts. Denial could never live.

He doesn’t move. And he doesn’t stop her. He makes a sound when she leans in to kiss his closed eyelid. He makes a sound when she kisses beneath his jaw.

“You’re not going anywhere.” She tells him between breaths. It makes sense to her now. What it means now. She thought he didn’t want her around him.

She should know better. He wanted her in every way _possible_. 

Because a smokescreen can only live so much before dissipating.

And her underwear was wet.

_I am what I am_

He got pulled back into her orbit. A poor sailor man.

He felt the strain in his pants. He felt his breath getting caught while she slid her body against his. Pushing him all the way to wall. Gravity by collision.

“Take it off.” She commanded. And he obliged. He took his coat off. She yanked open his shirt then took off her own. And for the first time, her lips touch his. And it’s all he could do not to _bloody_ them. He kissed her back and trapped her against the wall. “Open up your mouth.” She hears it and whines. Tasting his tongue in her mouth. Sliding and sliding while his hands worked the zipper of her jeans.

He places himself, and his cock slides in readily. But he slows down. Savoring it. Savoring her. And just when Elizabeth feels a beg threaten to let loose from her, he pushes it all the way in.

_All you’ll ever be_

“Please, please, _please_ —” Her whining and moaning is almost breaking him, and he loves it. Eats it up. He slides in and out of her until she forgets her own name, until he forgets his. The cold of the room unfelt by their heaving bodies. His lips caught between her teeth.

Reddington’s pleasure guides him into her. Like this was what it meant. Like this was where he’s meant to be. He thrusts until his body clenches, and bucks inside her when he comes.

She’d already reached before him, and the feel of his cock sliding against her overwhelmed her. The stimulation pushing her to an almost feral state.

When he breathes again he pushes their chests against each other. Having all of her body touch all of his. and he whispers something to her before he kisses her bruised lips again. He tells her he’s not going anywhere.

She grabs on to his shoulders like she believes him, and she does.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> they're just so hot. idc if tptb are trying to retcon it now. anyways, enjoy!  
> oh and I start training in a few hours but fuck sleep I need me some red/liz loveeee


End file.
